


blanket forts and cuddles

by renjunscaramel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fluff, Its shitty, M/M, im sorry, this is literally the shortest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: xuxi builds jungwoo a blanket fort.





	blanket forts and cuddles

It was about 5 pm when jungwoo got home. The poor boy was completely exhausted. Right now the only thing jungwoo wanted to do, was to cuddle with his boyfriend, yukhei.

As soon as jungwoo opened the front door, he heard his adorable boyfriend yell his name cutely. He was melting by now. yukhei sprinted to jungwoo and gave him a light peck on the forehead.

“I missed you” yukhei mumbled into the older boy’s ear and hugged him tightly. 

The older yelped as yukhei picked jungwoo up in a bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. As they arrived to the bedroom, jungwoo was surprised. He never thought yukhei would make him a blanket fort.

“Xuxi, m’tired” the older said while yukhei put him down. “I know baby.”

Yukhei carried jungwoo into the fort and laid him down carefully. He cuddled up against the older and held him tightly against himself. 

“I love you, woo”

“I love you too, xuxi.”


End file.
